Beyond the Call
by EQJS
Summary: After weeks of fighting Daine is finally taken from the field, but no sooner does she leave does she realize that the fight is only just beginning. DN
1. Fight!

**Chapter 1**

_**Fight!**_

"Fight cowards!" screeched a rather large hawk after assaulting a group of under nourished pirates. They did little to retaliate, feeling the weakness that comes from meager food sources. The hawk dived again and caught the prominent nose of an over weight pirate. The flesh around the nose ripped and the bones snapped with the force of his sharp talons. The pirate immediately put his hands to the place where he was struck, which proved to be his undoing because the force pushed the bones back, causing a chain reaction that ended with shards of bone in his brain. With the largest of the group down, the hawk nose-dived once more gripping at the eye of a bony pirate in his powerful beak. The man shrieked and ran trying to cover his eye and fight off the hawk at the same time. One pirate gathered enough wit to throw a rock from the ground at the bird. Surprisingly, it struck the hawk's wing and caused him to plummet down to the earth below. The hawk tried to catch an air current to help him ride to the ground but the air over the field was too heavy with magic and smoke. He boldly stared at the earth below, ready for anything and felt himself begin to slow. A group of starlings had gathered beneath him and gracefully guided him to the ground.

"Be careful!" they chided as they flew off to attack the eyes of a dreary looking hurrok.

The hawk thanked them and struggled to bring itself to shelter. A blur of brown raced by then paused. The hawk stilled in apprehension. A pair of blood soaked jaws came toward his middle a bit faster then he had expected and he snapped and squawked in dismay.

"Fiercetalon please! It is me, Daine and if you stop moving I can carry you off of this battle field so that you can see another day!" the wolf said. Fiercetalon stopped moving and allowed himself to be taken away. He pondered how strange this would have been in any other circumstance as they neared a small cave that was hidden among the rocks of the small surrounding brush.

"Just heal my wing a bit and I can go back to fighting," he implored as she set him gently near the mouth of the cave.

"I will fix your wing but you must stay here. The battle is nearly finished and I'll need you afterwards for getting things in the forest back to normal. Besides, your mate threatened me with a lot of pain if you didn't return." Fiercetalon looked as if he was going to argue but was cut off when her jaws went to his wing and her paws went on his chest. A moment later the pain in his wing was gone and she was hurrying away from him.

"Stay." She growled and ran off to rejoin the battle. Fiercetalon watched her go with a mix of awe and dread. Something in her felt wrong, like her soul was waning. He flapped the wing a bit and sat waiting patiently for her return, though somehow he didn't think it would be soon.

Her powerful legs carried her to the blood-soaked field, where in nearly the same breath she attacked a pirate that was sneaking up on the King's Champion. Swiftly the lady knight dug her sword into her opponent's gut and turned to see a chestnut colored wolf biting a soldier's neck and snapping it. Alanna nodded towards Daine in gratitude before going after another victim. Daine followed her but stopped as she felt sharp pains in her stomach. Alarmed, she looked at her stomach but found no wound that would cause her this much internal pain. She wondered if she was just exhausted from her extensive magic use in the past 72 hours when Alana's war cry shook her from her pain and propelled her adrenaline. With a yip she followed the mighty warrior's cry. All around her the pirates who had attacked the shores of Tortall's Port Merrick were falling easily on the swords of the army sent by King Jonathan the III. Magic from different mages filled the air, making the field glow with haunting, amazing colors. One color in particular caught her attention. Across the field, black light hit a trio of angry, withered pirates causing them to disintegrate; their anguished screams piercing her alert ears. She smiled as only a wolf can.

"That's _my_ mage." She thought briefly before the strange pains returned and she howled in protest to them. Alanna slammed her elbow into the gut of a pirate who tried to attack her from the side before she turned to ram her sword hilt into his face. He fell into a heap at her feet, which she swiftly used to keep him down with a kick to the gut and a kick to the head. A small whimper caught her attention and her eyes found Daine with her ears flat and laying down. Daine whimpered again as the pains became more intense but fought them away with sheer will power and pulled her body from the ground. An excited growl pushed its way through her throat as she attacked a fleeing pirate with a metal hook on his hand. King Jonathan, unaware of Daine's situation, called his champion to help him with Sir Raoul. A look of worry was sent towards Daine as Alanna made her way to her king. Cragget -the pirate- screamed as Daine bit his face and neck. He stopped moving and Daine figured that he had passed out. She barked in triumph as her predator's eyes began to scope out another target. Targets were becoming few and varied much to her happiness for the sooner they died the sooner this ridiculous battle would be finished.

They had really attacked the small port town without reason. A band of pirates, perhaps two or three hundred, had decided that they needed a base, so without pause they found and took over Port Merrick. The port was along the north coast, nearly central in position to Scanra and Corus. It was mainly used for fishing and some trade. The pirates had arrived in the cover of fog and the night. Those who had fought the pirates died quickly. They were not the scurvy ridden type Romanticized in bard songs, but the malicious, crafty ones that haunted nightmares. Nearly a month had gone by before anyone was able to escape to the capitol and warn the king. What had been believed to be a short tour had turned into a monstrous campaign that had cost the lives of many. Two and a half solid weeks of fighting had left both sides tired, hungry, and cold. Being so near Scanra, the end of summer had ended early and the first winds of autumn flowed in during August. This was hopefully the final battle, the last time they would see these pirates on anyone's shores again. Daine could almost feel the warm bed she shared with Numair beneath her as she contemplated the end of the battle and the return to home.

The shuffling of movement caught her delicate ears and she turned to the pirate who was supposed to be dead behind her. Muscular jaws clamped around his windpipe as his hook found its way into her stomach. At first she was too shocked to even realize that the man had seriously wounded her, all that she understood was they her prey still breathed. Pushing deeper into his neck drew the claw deeper into her gut. The body went limp as she shook the neck. Gravity dragged his lifeless form over; Daine still attached to his hook. She hit the dirt briefly but her adrenaline had her up again in an instant. Daine howled her triumph -a ritual she liked very much- then turned to look at her wound. Her blood gushed onto the field from the gouge in her gut. The bitter edge of her pain seeped into her consciousness replacing her quickly waning adrenaline. Her legs felt weak beneath her and she lay on her side. Desperately she tried to rise, hoping that if she moved and fought again the adrenaline would return and she would still be able to defend her Tortall and her friends, but back to the stony surface she fell. Again she tried to stand but her legs crumpled beneath her and her head swam with dizziness and pain. Slowly, she returned to two-legger Daine, her mind unable to control her magic anymore. Darkness ebbed into her consciousness and her lungs wheezed trying to bring in more air to her torn body.

"Oh Mithros! Goddess! Please, do not take me away yet!" she prayed. As if in answer to her prayer Alanna ran by taking down two pirates in the process. The Lioness turned to leave but Daine called out as loudly as she could. Alanna followed the noise and breathed in sharply. Kneeling down beside the shivering girl Alanna removed her cloak and placed it over her.

"Daine! What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" she asked frantically. Daine couldn't speak only breath. Alanna peeked under the cloak to find the wound. Wincing, Daine allowed the intrusion but soon felt very little as her body went numb. Alanna's eyes nearly bulged out of her head at the sight of the girl's stomach wound. Blood began to pool around her knees and to Alanna's despair the rate at which the blood spilled was not slowing. If anything, it was flowing harder.

"Can you move?" Daine stared at her blankly and Alanna could feel the Black god's hand upon the young women. She bit back tears and put a shield around them to prevent any attack while she tried to stabilize the wound. Slowly, she reached deep into her Gift to find the power to explore the extent of the injury and restore Daine's health. The claw had ripped through all of her muscle tissue creating a gash from her naval to nearly her sternum. She saw that her stomach had been ripped, meaning stomach toxins were now all over the ground and in her blood. Alanna sighed heavily as she came back into her body. Realizing they had no time to waste, she began to try and close up her innards before she tried to close her flesh. She was very worried, a wound of this depth on a dirty field usually spelled death, but she hoped against hope that this woman's will would hold out until she could get her to the healer's tent.

Daine stared at the scene in front of her. She was lying on her side, so her head turned to the left in perfect view of Numair blowing up the last four pirates with swift balls of black fire. The sounds of victory from the army of Tortall resounded in the air but Daine could only hear a few seconds of it before she became deaf to the world around her. Once the two-leggers couldn't be heard, she found the People willingly opened themselves to her. She heard a pack of wolves off in to the distance bellowing their sorrow for her pain. Starlings and other forest birds joined them in songs of sad chorus as the rest of the forest dwellers chattered and growled angrily at the two-leggers that had fought and wounded their kin. _She_ was kin to all. The People also eventually fell silent to Daine's ears and she was left in silence. Darkness began to invade her vision and she wept with what little strength she had left. Blood spewed from her mouth onto the ground completing the circle of blood pooling deeper around her.

"Please, Goddess!" she begged. "Black god! I know this shouldn't be my last fight! Please! Please…" Numbness thankfully took over the rest of her body as her last breath stumbled wetly out of her mouth and with one strange, violent convulsion she died.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey! Ok, so I realize I'm awful because I never actually updated or, you know, finished this story…yea bad show… so I have decided to finish this story! I have gone through and edited the first few chapters so if you are rereading and some of the story looks a bit different, I was a little excited. This is still my first Tortall fanfic so please be gentle if you decide to flame. Also, if anyone sees typos or grammatical errors I would appreciate it if thy let me know immediately. I haven't been able to find a good BETA for this yet. Thank you so much! Laters!**


	2. What?

_**Ch. 2**_

**What?**

Something cold on her face woke her. Daine painfully opened heavy eyes only to have them snap shut from that something cold. She groaned and rolled to her side.

"I hate rain!" she growled to no one in particular, "What an awful way to start the day. I wonder who moved me ' cuz when I get my hands on them they'll be fair…," the events of the past few days blazed through her mind.

Flashes of people, places, and colors flittered across her eyes at unimaginable speeds. Her nose was filled with the scent of dirt, death, and new autumn air. Suddenly she realized she was on the ground again with her hands clutching her skull. She tasted and smelled before she saw the blood flowing out of her nostrils. She leaned forward automatically, a trick that Numair had taught her, trying to find something to stop the bleeding. It was when she had decided that her sleeve was the only option that she noticed she was not wearing anything except her faithful badger's claw. Sighing deeply, she tried to use her hand. The rain was beginning to fall harder and its temperature was making her numb. She waited for the bleeding to slow before she attempted to rise again. After a few minutes she found herself standing only slightly hunched in the cold rain that was pounding on her head. Shivers racked her body as she took in the sight around her. In every direction lay miles of rolling hills of sand. It reminded her of the desert she had seen while in Carthak last winter when she had visited her good friend, the new Emperor, Kadar. She noticed the different wind patterns in the sand and wondered why the patterns were not being ruined by the rain that was obviously ruining any good mood she may have had in the last week. Daine tentatively reached a hand down to the substance that surround her toes and threw it back to the ground in the same space of a second. The sand was dry! It was also light and smooth like dust or flour, not grainy like real sand. Confused and on the verge of panic, she tried to run but realized she had no destination. As if it finally dawned on her, she attempted to call one of the People to her aid but received no answer to her calls. She began to probe the area with her magic but found that she was weak and it didn't travel far and that she was able to pick up nothing.

"I wonder why?" she thought. "Immortal dust?" the idea was preposterous and yet, in its own strange, special way it made sense. She kicked at the dust and took a few cautious steps forward before falling ungracefully into the dust. Her legs and arms shook with fatigue and cold. Impossibly loud thunder boomed and caused her sensitive ears to ring. Lighting flashed in the distance, at least one hundred miles away, and she still had to shield her eyes to its luminosity. It was dark. The sky held only vast purple and black clouds moving along the sky faster then she'd seen most clouds move. It was then that she noticed that she was faintly glowing. Suddenly, realization dawned brightly on her.

"I'm dead! Is this the realm of the Black god himself?" She wondered quietly. She looked at her body again to check for the wound she had received in battle and panicked when she noticed light rivets of blood flowing over her breasts and stomach before she realized they were lines from her nosebleed still being washed away by the rain. Another wave of dizziness rocked her senses and this time she did not fight the urge to lie down.

"I'm going to be sick from this rain." She said out loud as she was sure no one could hear her.

"Then let's get you out of this shall we?" said a light tenor voice.

******************************

Alanna stared at the body lying frightfully still in front of her. Something…something unnatural had just happened that had knocked the Champion a few feet away from the body.

"Great Goddess," she whispered before she crawled back to the woman in front of her. "Daine?" Alanna said softly. Confusion and fear were making her voice weak. Frantically, she shook the body. "Daine!" she shrieked. Daine's body remained motionless in the puddle of blood surrounding it. Alanna tried to calm her senses so that she could try to help her with the Gift again but found that she couldn't get through to the body. Grief was slowly getting the better of her and she gently took Daine's hand. Words formed on her tongue but never made it past her lips as she stared at the cold hand in hers.

"Oh Daine," she sighed.

Numair had thought he'd heard Alanna's voice but couldn't be sure. He was nearly delirious with fatigue from the weeks of strategizing and fighting. He wearily searched the field for the king's champion and finally found her kneeling on the ground. He thought she was rocking back and forth, but he couldn't be sure if it really was her or him. Fear drove him the short distance to her side.

"Alanna what…" his breath died on his lips. He stared at the woman lying lifeless on the bloodied ground. Slowly he looked at Alanna's crumpled, tear-streaked face. Suddenly his great height was too much for him to hold and he collapsed onto his knees beside them.

"No…" he whispered. Alanna regained some of her senses and reached a gentle hand to his shoulder. Her heart broke all the more as she looked at him. She felt as if she was watching his heart shatter, could see the resolve he'd gained from Daine leaking out of his body. Alanna wanted to say something comforting but found that she could not comfort him when her heart was not in it. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she looked at the field around her. In every direction lay the bodies of dead pirates and soldiers alike. Some of Tortall's army was already out collecting bodies. She scanned the battle grounds for the king and his party but they were not visible. She shuddered. Battles never got easier to stomach, whether she was in them or not. Sighing heavily she tried to reach Numair. Worry laced her words as she tried to imagine how he was going to react to this tragedy in the next few moments.

Numair stared at the body of his beloved. Blood still leaked from her slightly parted lips. Her blue-grey eyes stared ahead into the endless abyss of death. Distantly, he felt a hand on his shoulder but could not take any comfort in its presence. He tried to form words or to even cry out but his mouth wouldn't react. He could hear his breath hitching and his heart thud painfully fast inside his chest. Lights danced in front of his eyes and he hopefully wondered if he was dying. Alanna's gentle calls brought him back to the present.

Alanna acted quickly. She felt his body tense under her hand and his breath become thready and rapid. His pulse also rose sharply and she could feel his magic getting out from under his control. She said a small prayer to the Goddess for the fact that he was so drawn and worn out that his magic couldn't do too much damage. Quickly, she placed a mild heating and a calming spell on him. He relaxed instantly under her touch and fell forwards into Alanna's lap. She stroked his head gently as he whispered " Magelet," before he promptly passed out.

A young Rider approached the Lioness and mage with a message from King Jonathan the III. His horse's steps were grave and very hesitant. The rider prodded her along but could understand her caution because it was absurdly quiet all around them. Finally he was within ten feet from them but his horse would go no further. She neighed and stamped in protest until he dismounted to calm her. Gently he grabbed at her reigns and tried to sooth her with calm words but the horse would have none of it. She stared at him and forcefully drew back away from him and the pair he sought. Alanna's attention was caught by the scuffle between the horse and her rider. She watched as he tried to calm the horse and realized that his work would be in vain because lying slain beside her was the mortal goddess of the People. New tears welled in her eyes and she gruffly wiped them away before she addressed the Rider.

"She will not calm. What is your purpose?" she stated powerfully. The rider, Lucas of Frumthrit, cautiously let the horse go. She bolted thirty feet away where she anxiously paused and waited for him. He smiled at the training Daine had done with her a few months ago. His thoughts remained on Daine and her training sessions as he walked the rest of the way to Alanna. She eased Numair off of her lap and gently, or as gently as she cold manage with his size, turned his body over so that he was lying on his back.

"Sir Alanna, the king has sent me to find you and give you a message. He…" the Rider froze as his eyes wandered down to the bodies that lay at Alanna's feet. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You must tell the king that the wildmage, Veralidaine Salmalín, has passed. We also need assistance in moving the black mage Numair Salmalín. What did the king say in his message to me?" she asked as calmly and formally as she could. She was tired and hurting and all she wanted to do was go home to Pirates Swoop and be with her children and George.

"He wanted to know why he could not contact you or Numair with speaking spells. He also wanted to know the count you had of the King's Own. The king requests your presence in his tent as soon as possible," he finished, leaving the same formalness shown to him aside. He noticed that the Champion was without her horse.

"You can ride Jen to meet with the king. I can stay here with the…the body if you would like," he offered.

"You are a good Rider, but I will stay here. Tell the king what I have told you and return quickly. They need to return to the castle with the first round. I'll be waiting here." The Rider nodded, gave a slight bow, and ran to Jen's nervous pacing. Quickly he mounted and she sped away from the place gladly. The king and the base were only perhaps a mile or two away from where the bulk of the fighting took place. As he rode across the bloody field, his thoughts returned to the beautiful wildmage lying dead on the ground. He remembered when he had first met her.

"_You have to calm down Lucas and either help me or move out of the way!" Daine said as gently as she could without hurting the boy's feelings. They were going to lose both the mother and the colt if they dallied any longer. Lucas nodded gravely._

"_What should I do?"_

"_I want you to hold Jen's head. She is scared and she needs comfort. Don't worry, she really likes you, now hurry up!" He scrambled to move to Jen's head. He stroked her nose and patted her head. He saw her frightened eyes glance up at him before they grew even smaller. She was in so much pain. _

"_It's all right girl. You're gonna' be just fine. Daine here is gonna' help you with your colt and then you both'll be up in no time! You can have all the hay and grass you can handle. I'll even slip you lots of oats if you make it, ok? Listen real good to Daine, she knows what she's doin'."_

"_Good Lucas, keep talking. She's relaxing enough for me to use some magic without hurting her now." Lucas beamed at her compliment and continued to talk to his favorite horse. He'd brought this girl from home and had known her since she was a colt. It had been a surprise to find her pregnant a few months after being in Tortall. Daine let the copper fire flow out of her body and into the scared young mare in front of her. She found the colt turned entirely the wrong way. She eased it until it was head down and brought it closer to the entrance of the birthing canal. Relief washed over her when Jen's contractions began again naturally. Birth had always been extremely tricky and complicated. Magic, wild or not, often was little help in the actual birthing process. After two hours of labor the colt finally made its way out of its mother's womb. _

"_Move Lucas!" Daine called as Jen scrambled to get to her baby. He pushed away from the horse with his legs and used the stable wall to help himself to his feet. Jen began to clean her new colt fondly._

"_Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means. Many from my original herd die in the birthing time. I am forever in your debt." Jen said sincerely as she continued to teach her babe her scent. Daine flashed her a brilliant smile._

"_You are very welcome and you owe me nothing. I was glad your young rider found me in time. You should also thank him, he loves you dearly."_

"_I know. He is a good two-legger. He has always been very good to me." Daine turned to the boy standing nervously against the wall. She smiled at him. Now that she really looked at him, she could see he was only nine or perhaps a young ten. _

"_Are they gonna' be all right?" he asked cautiously._

"_Yes thanks to you. Jen and the colt are doing very well. Thank you for coming to me so quickly." He blushed at her praise and at her comment. He had indeed found her as she was returning from a trip to Pirate's Swoop with Numair and Alanna. He had been nearly frantic with worry and had almost dragged her from the front hall of the castle with his small body. _

"_Master Salmalin is probably waiting for you," he said quietly. She smiled and patted his head. _

"_Probably, but we must finish here first. Try to lay down some fresh hay while I get some fresh water and a blanket." They finished their work quickly and quietly, both too tired to really say too much. Daine yawned loudly as she placed the blanket on Jen's back and fastened it. _

"_Stay warm," she whispered. Jen grunted in response for she too was exhausted. _

"_If you don't go back to the Stork-man he will come in here all crazy like last time, just in case you've forgotten," Cloud said slyly from the door to the stable. Daine grinned at her gave her a loving hug when she reached her._

"_Yes I know thank you so much for your kind words," Daine retorted. She yawned widely. _

"_Come young Lucas, we are gonna be so sorry when we have to wake up," she said looking for him. She found him curled in the hay in the loft above them. Sighing, she climbed to retrieve him. _

"_Come sweet." She whispered. He woke and groggily climbed down the ladder with her. Then she turned and got to one knee. _

"_Hop on," she cooed. He gratefully climbed on her back. She easily lifted the small boy, even with her small frame, and carried him to one of the side entrances to the guest quarters. She asked some of the cats where this boy slept and the pretty tabby, Dandy, explained that he was hers and that she would lead them to her room. She took them to the door of one of the visiting nobles from the far east of Tortall. "That would be the fair accent he uses," she thought with a grin. Still amused, she knocked at the door and waited. After another set of knocks led to the door opening, a rather tall man with a kindly, though very sleepy, face stared down at the pair. _

"_What is the meaning of this?" he asked not too unkindly. Daine bowed her head and turned to show him her charge. His eyes widened as he hastily grabbed the sleeping boy from her back._

"_My goodness! Come in," he said as he moved out of the doorway. She entered hesitantly because of her rather filthy appearance from the birth and the stables._

"_Is he all right? What happened?" he asked as he held the child close to his chest. Lucas stirred and woke to find himself staring at his father's worried face._

"_Da! I can explain," he yawned. The man smiled, as he saw that the boy was fine._

"_It can wait until tomorrow, son." He turned to Daine._

"_Thank you for bringing him here. May I ask who you are?"_

"_I am Veralidaine Sarrasri…"_

"_Oh! Forgive me! I wanted to meet you but the king had said you were away on business. I am Lord Craiden of Frumthrit." He bowed to her gently with Lucas still in his arms._

"_I actually returned a few hours ago. We were helping one of the horses with a breach birth."_

"_Jen," he said quietly._

"_Yes, but all is well. I hate to be rude but I really must go, it's very late." _

"_Of course, thank you again. We'll have to meet again before we leave. Thank you so much," he whispered before adjusting Lucas and opening the door for her._

"_Do you need an escort?" The visiting noble asked kindly. Daine looked down at two cats that had been waiting for her by the door._

"_No I'll be fine. I hope to meet you again before you leave also. Oh, and please don't be too mad at Lucas. He was very helpful and did a good thing tonight." Craiden smiled broadly. _

"_Of course, sleep well Miss Sarrasri." He gently closed the door and she turned to leave to her own room with the two cats trotting excitedly around her feet. She sighed._

"_I hope Numair isn't asleep all spread out over the entire bed again, he is such a monster to move!" _

He sighed as the memory washed over him. He'd had no idea she had carried him all the way from the stables to his father until his father had told him later the next evening. He'd often wondered how she'd carried him because even though he'd been a small child she was not very big herself. A tear found its way down his cheek as he realized they would have no more adventures together. He reached the tent of King Jonathan quickly. After the guards allowed him to enter he raced to fulfill Alanna's requests.

"Your majesty!" he announced as he bowed on the floor in front of him. King Jonathan nodded in reply.

"What did the Lioness say? Is all well?" Jonathan questioned. He was exhausted and angry. This campaign had gone on too long and cost too many lives. Lucas deftly shook his head.

"No Sire, all is not well. Sir Alanna requests assistance in the moving of the bodies of Master mage Numair Salmalín and the Wildmage Veralidaine Salmalín." Jonathan paled.

"Are they alive?" He nearly whispered. He could not afford for his personal feelings to cloud him too strongly while everything was so chaotic.

"Master Salmalín lives, Madame Salmalín does not." Lucas replied sadly. Jonathan blanched further. He hung his head for a moment and swallowed painfully the large lump forming in his throat. Lucas also hung his head. After a moment Jonathan spoke.

"Grab two of the stronger soldiers and an extra horse for the Lioness. Use my carriage to transport Veralidaine's…body." The words tumbled out of his mouth quickly.

"Yes my Lord," he bowed deeply before carrying out his tasks. Jonathan stared after him and sighed deeply. He couldn't wrap his head around the idea that Daine was dead. His thoughts abruptly turned to Numair and he swallowed in his suddenly dry mouth.

"May the Goddess protect us," he prayed. He rested his head in his hands. "Sweet Daine, what have you done?"

******888**********888************

Daine turned sharply to the right and made out the figure of a young man in the rain. She blinked furiously to get the rain out of her eyes and slowly started to sit up. He watched as she made her slow, careful ascent and her quick ungraceful plummet back down. She grunted and tried to move again.

"Please stop, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Who are you? Where am I? What is wrong with me? Why…" she shot back. Her head was spinning and she could feel the blood trickling down her nose.

"Please, I can answer all of your questions later but right now, there has been a small error and we need to fix it quickly. Just hold still and you will have all of your answers shortly." Daine stared at him, ignoring the burning in her eyes from the water and her nose from the blood. Suddenly, she realized she was naked and tried to cover her body with her hands. This also led to her trying to get up again which caused another round of dizziness. She turned to the side and dry heaved forcefully. A blanket appeared around her shoulders and a hand went to her hair. She was startled but in too much distress to move away.

"Daine, you must calm down," he spoke in his light tenor voice. Daine understood his words but could not seem to gain control over her senses. She stopped dry heaving and stared up at him with red, weary eyes.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"My name is Joplyn and I can tell you more later. Please, let me help you. Let's leave this place of gloom." He looked earnestly back into her eyes and she could see that this was her only option. Slowly she placed her hand in his. He smiled broadly at her and squeezed her petite hand in his slightly larger one. He began to glow with a soft yellow aura that glittered in sharp contrast to the darkness around them.

"Hold tight!" he said brightly and in flash of golden light they disappeared.

**Ah, well I was so inspired and excited that I decided to post the second chapter! Yea! As always, thank you for reading! If you have any questions or what not leave me a review! Laters!**


	3. More Questions and Hope?

**Chapter 3**

**More Questions and…hope?**

The last two days had been quite an ordeal. She had waited for Lucas to return and he had returned within the hour with two large soldiers, a carriage, and an extra horse. The two soldiers were careful with the mage as they pushed and pulled him onto one horse and tied him firmly in place. The two soldiers also carefully helped Alanna place Daine's body into the floor of the King's wartime carriage. It was more of a glorified cart with its simple design and appearance, but it was much easier to use when handling a body. The king only used it as a last resort safety tactic in cases where he had to be escorted out of an intense event. Once the two bodies were secured, Alanna mounted the extra horse and followed the party back to the king's main camp.

Upon their arrival, many pairs of sad and or curious eyes followed them to the Healer's tents. Most were wondering if they had heard correctly that the wildmage had been killed. Some had believed it and were already mourning. Others were simply confused and curious as to what was going on. The two soldiers promptly dismounted their horses and brought Daine's body, still wrapped in Alanna's cloak, into the largest Healer's tent. Numair was then carried into a smaller tent to the right of the largest one. Alanna quickly dismounted and accompanied the body into the darkened tent.

"Do not under any circumstances rouse him. If he regains consciousness promptly put him back to sleep. If you cannot get to him in the first minute of his waking there will be problems. I will also need to be notified if he does wake. His unconsciousness is in the prime interest of everyone in this camp. Please be very careful with him," Alanna had said quietly but firmly to the healer in charge of the tent. She nodded solemnly and grasped one of Alanna's hands.

"Is it true?" the blond whispered. Alanna now repeated the solemn nod. The blond hung her head.

"I understand. This is…terrible," she said after a moment. Alanna nodded.

"Please be careful Briana, he is in a fragile state and his magic will be uncontrollable by most anyone else."

"I know. I will be on guard Alanna, you just worry about what you have to do for that poor girl." Briana wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye and turned to another patient who had begun to groan painfully. Alanna sighed heavily and left the tent to find King Jonathan.

She found him sitting on his bed, a portable desk resting on his lap. In his hands he held a small mirror with the royal crest engraved on the back.

"Why are you scrying," Alanna asked forcefully. She was instantly on alert. "Have you received news that there are more pirates?" Jon turned wide eyes on her. She had surprised him with her sudden appearance. He sighed deeply as she looked at him earnestly.

"I want to make sure. There could have been renegade pirates that escaped into the surrounding woodlands. I've sent two reasonably ready groups to search, but I want to be positive. Death has become too comfortable here and we need to leave as soon as possible." Alanna nodded.

"Where is Numair?" he said quietly as he returned to scrying.

"He is in Healer Briana's tent right now. He is unconscious," she added before he could ask.

"And Daine?"

"She's…she's in the T.O.D." Jon looked down.

"So she really is gone?"

"Yeah Jon, she's gone. I, uh, I need to get to my tent."

"Alanna…" Jonathan wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to comfort her in some way but felt lost. Daine had been an amazing contribution to his kingdom. She had saved him and his friends and family countless times with her power, wit, and love. He hadn't felt a loss this personally in a long time, and somehow felt completely unprepared for how much it burned. Jon was sure that Alanna was feeling guilty as well. She hadn't lost a patient in while, no matter the circumstance, and here, one of her dearest friends had perished in her presence.

Alanna watched Jonathan struggle with his thoughts and emotions.

"I know Jon," was all she managed before she turned sharply and quickly exited the tent, tears already streaming down her cheeks. Jon sighed again and tried to scry a little further as tears welled up in his own eyes.

The first round of bodies and soldiers had left that night around ten. Thirty dead bodies, including Daine's, were stacked neatly in several carts. Alanna's cloak had been wrapped around Daine's white-sheet covered body. Many of the least injured and the rare uninjured soldiers accompanied the dead back to Tortall. The trip was supposed to take four whole days of travel, give or take some hours for complications. This group was lead by a group of Riders and two soldiers form the King's Own After the first round, twenty four hours later the second group would depart the camp. This group would be the largest. The healed soldiers, the rest of the bodies, and most of the supplies went with this group. After them, the third group would go. This was usually made up of the king and the rest of the King's Own. Any bodies that had been found or that had died recently were taken with this group. The last of the foot soldiers also went in this group. The last group to leave would be a mixture of Riders and select officers within the army; they made sure that no one was left behind and that the enemy hadn't returned to the area.

Alana was impatiently waiting for the third round. She was tired of Death's grip on the area. The cold autumn air was doing nothing to help her and it had begun to drizzle irregularly throughout the last day. Despair rolled over her in waves as she thought of the numerous people lost. Daine had been her closest personal loss, but she felt sure that Numair would soon join her. She had never seen such a connection between two people before and on some level she realized that one could surely not live without the other. She remembered sleeping terribly over the last few days as she guiltily watched Daine die over and over again. Something about her death just didn't sit well with her. Something in her mind would not allow her to believe that Daine had died…the right way. A strangled moan left her throat as she got off of her cot and began to pace over the rug that covered her tent floor.

"Hey…" Jon began as he walked into the tent when his request to enter had been unanswered. "What are you doing? What's wrong?" He asked quickly as he covered the distance in between them and placed two solid hands on her small shoulders.

Alanna looked a bit out of sorts. Her hair was wildly flying in different directions from what looked like fingers continuously going through the beautiful red strands. Her eyes were red and puffy, purple rimmed them thickly. Pale had never so effectively described her pallor as it did in this moment. She had been pacing the floor of her small tent for two hours.

_What had happened to Daine was not only devastating but puzzling. She remembered her wound on the field. It had been anything but truly fixable. The stomach had been ripped open leaving toxins to poison the rest of the body. The gash had been a bit longer then she would have thought it to have been considering the point of entry, but she had to take into account her wolf form. Daine had been smaller in that form so any damage done to that body would have been different on her human body…_

"Alanna!" Jon shouted as she had turned to resume her pacing, quite ignoring his hands on her shoulders. Wide violet eyes gazed at him as if just realizing that he had been in the room.

"Jon, why are you here? What's wrong?" Her voice sounded scratchy and dry, like she'd been talking for hours. He turned to get her water skin when a short coughing fit erupted from her mouth.

"I came to check on you. You were not at dinner and Briana was worried about you when you went to visit Numair. She said you'd looked distracted and sick. Are you all right?" Alanna took another gulp of water and placed the half empty skein in her lap when she sat heavily on her cot.

"I am not ill, I just haven't been sleeping well."

"Daine…" the question did not need to be asked. Alanna lowered her eyes.

"What did Thayet say when you told her?" Jon had not been prepared for this question. The queen had been fighting at the main stronghold of the pirates about ten or so miles from the small port town. The stronghold had been the former home of the lord and lady that had ruled the area. They had been some of the first killed when the pirates invaded Port Merrick. Her and her Riders had taken down the strong hold after three days of fighting. Two of those days had coincided with the attack in the countryside surrounding Port Merrick and the couple had not spoken to each other in the following few days. When the strong hold had fallen, Queen Thayet and half of her regiments had retired to Pirates Swoop to keep Thayet safe while Jon was in battle. The other half of her regiments had went into battle with the rest of Tortall's army.

"Shall I take it that she doesn't know yet?" The king also bowed his head.

"I didn't want to tell her without looking at her myself; she will be heart broken."

"She will be more upset if she has been dead for a long time and hasn't heard anything about it . Her fury will intensify if she realizes that you did not tell her when you found out," Alanna said solemnly. Jonathan nodded.

"You will go to her then."

"What!" Alanna's face turned sharply to look at him. He had now begun pacing.

"Yes, you will go home to Pirates Swoop. They are already aware that the fighting is over. The main group of Riders has already returned to the castle. A few, including Queen Thayet, are waiting for me to return home safely before she travels. You know how this works."

"But why are you dismissing me," she deadpanned. Jonathan returned her fierce glare.

"You are not being dismissed. I need someone that we are close to, to tell them about Daine and Numair."

"No. Get some private to do your bidding. I am not a messenger."

"You are being unreasonable! Why do you want to go to the castle?"

"You need me there! I have work to do before I return home! I have soldiers to take care of and there are arrangements…"

"These things can be done by others. I am not getting rid of you because you are weak or sick. You need to go home. Thayet needs to know. You need the comfort of your family."

"I don't…"

"Please don't make me order you to do this," he begged. He'd finally stopped pacing and instead sat on the rug in front of her. Another heavy sigh escaped her.

"She does need to know. I will leave first thing in the morning," Alanna did not look at Jon.

"Good. Don't worry about your tent." She still did not look at him. "Good night then." He said quietly as he rose form the floor and turned to leave.

_Then that flash of light. It was so powerful it denied me entrance into her body…she looked so small…so frail…what happened? What is going on here…_

"She didn't die naturally." Alanna whispered before his hand reached the tent flap.

"What?" He turned around again to face the small figure on the cot.

"I said, she did not die naturally. Something is wrong." Jon stared at her. He could not be sure if these were simply the ramblings of a grief stricken friend, or hard observed facts from an expert Healer.

"What do you mean?" His tone was nondescript. Alanna looked into his gaze.

"On the field, her wounds were…bad. They were grotesque even but, I thought there had been hope. When I found her lying on the dirt…there had been so much blood…"

"Alanna don't…"

"No Jon! I saw the wound. I started to heal her, I started to block the blood from flowing and her stomach toxins from contaminating her body but…but…,"

"Please, please Alanna. You can't do this…"

"Wait! There was a flash of light! I thought I heard a voice tell me to stop but I didn't, I didn't understand. It couldn't have been a real voice, maybe it was her but…Jon after that light something blocked my magic! It's like it stopped in my body, I couldn't touch her! Then when…she screamed," Jon wrapped his arms around her shaking form.

"There was nothing you could have done. She…"

"No! After the light I couldn't even use my magic on anything and then she just…she died…on the ground in all of her blood and…I was thrown away! I was knocked from the body when she stopped breathing! Something is _not_ right!" Jonathan looked into her wild eyes. Alanna was breathing heavily. Tears were streaming unchecked down her cheeks and her voice had become heavy with emotion. She stared at him, willing him to understand that she was not crazy. His gaze softened slightly and he clenched his jaws.

"Jon I know that something happened. Where is her body! I bet…"

"No! Alanna she is gone! Get ready to go home. You need to rest!" and with that he fled from her tent, tears welling in his deep blue eyes.

"May the Goddess bless us," he prayed as he reached his tent and sat heavily on his cot.

"We must be patient. For some reason she landed in Magnuma Credo, which as you can see, did absolutely nothing for her health! Oh when I get my hands on Loki I'm going to…"

"Joplyn, our guest is with us," came a beautiful contralto voice. Daine tried to open her eyes but found that they were resisting with all their might. Eventually she was able to part them slightly, but she instantly shut them when her vision was obscured with a harsh yellow light.

"Ah, we've blinded her Jops," the soft voice drifted musically over her ears. The light dimmed and Daine once again resumed her efforts in opening her eyes.

"Where…" she began as her voice started to work for her again. Joplyn's voice interrupted her.

"Wait." Daine stopped trying to talk and was rewarded when she felt a cup and cold water on her lips. She drank slowly but drained the cup. After a few coughs, she leaned back down. Her eyes had eventually opened enough that she could make out her immediate surroundings. Two worried, but kind faces stared back at her.

"Hello Daine. How do you feel?" the face on the right asked. This face was warm and beautiful. Long lashes lined big hazel eyes. Her cheekbones were high and her face well proportioned. A gentle smile graced delicate, full lips. The slightest dusting of freckles over a pert nose provided an air of playfulness and mischievousness. Daine watched as a graceful hand ran through a head of long honey-colored waves.

"I think…," she wasn't sure how to answer. Her head was in the beginning of a terrible headache, the dull throbbing in time to her heartbeat. Her entire body ached and she felt like gravity was going to pull her through the floor. A very heavy weight sat on her chest and she knew that if she tried to get up she would lose consciousness for a long time.

"I think…I'm dead," she managed with a ghost of a smile. Two pairs of eyes glittered at her. Daine tried to ask more questions but Joplyn raised a hand.

"My name, as you know, is Joplyn. This is my sister Martica. We are not here to harm you, only to help you with your mission. Please don't ask about that yet," he laughed as he saw Daine trying to mouth the question that her body was too tired to put voice behind.

"You are in the Realm of the Gods. We are in the house of the Goddess, this is one of her guest bedrooms, in the bed to be the most specific," Martica smiled. Joplyn rolled his eyes.

"You are technically not dead…" a soft grunt interrupted his words.

"Numair," Daine ground out with as much strength as she could muster. Joplyn's eyes lit.

"Your Numair is fine, for now." Daine's eyes briefly got larger and she made to move out of the bed. Joplyn put a hand forward to keep her from moving. Her body was in no condition to put up any fight so she simply stilled and looked imploringly into Joplyn's eyes.

"That was terrible phrasing dear brother. Numair is being kept sedated as your king and his army move back home. They are afraid of his powers once he awakens and realizes that you are gone. We want to help him though," Martica began.

"Which is what I was getting to before you tried to escape," Joplyn laughed at Daine's weak, but sarcastic look. "Your body on Earth is not living by human ideas, but is not dead. Everything is working discreetly and slowly. As a matter of fact, it is being preserved by magic and it needs to be recovered, which is why we've come to disturb you. You need a contact on Earth that will protect your body and see to your business. This person must be able to help you and must be trustworthy. They won't be able to tell just anyone that you aren't really dead…"

"Oh stop stalling Jops. You know she will choose Arram. Go tell Loki's partner so that they can get things set up, I will continue to fill her in and what not." Joplyn glared briefly at his sister before turning a warm smile on Daine.

"Right, well, I'll see you soon. Don't let that _girl_," he pointed theatrically at Martica, "talk you to death…ah, no pun intended." With that Joplyn left the room in a flash of yellow light. Martica rolled her eyes.

"He is _so_ dramatic. He will explain your Earth contact when you are well enough to make it, which should be soon. Now let's see, who, where…ah how. Well you were pulled here much the way you were pulled into court during your battle with Uosae. Your spirit, or soul, was here, but your mortal body was left in the human realm. You hurt now because your mortal body was wounded terribly and we took you against your will. You did not want to leave your body which always creates more problems then is really necessary. Your pain is probably more intense now because you landed in Magnuma Credo upon entrance into this realm by mistake. That place does terrible things to the human soul. That will be elaborated on later.

As for your purpose in being here, I am not at liberty to go into the full details, however I can give you the basics. The gods have a problem with many of the immortals. They are affecting the animal gods here which in turn affects the mortal animals of Earth. Your magic is needed to help them fight. The rest will be explained when you are well enough to really understand. Now, I need to know if you will help us." Daine stared into the earnest hazel orbs boring into her own blue-gray ones. The animals needed her help; how could she refuse that?

"Numair," she uttered again. She had to know if he would be all right. She needed to know that her home would be safe and that her husband would live. Martica grinned broadly.

"Such dedication! My dear girl, Numair or Arram, as I like to call him, will be fine once you contact him. Your home will be safe. Now, I need to know if you will help the gods." Daine closed her eyes and fought to reopen them. She had never been so tired before.

"I will help the People." Though her voice was weak, her level of conviction was powerful. Martica nodded solemnly.

"Good." Her hand disappeared into a bag that seemed to appear out of the air, and reappeared with a luminescent green bottle. She poured half of the contents of the bottle into a crystal goblet that appeared in her other hand. With an unearthly gentleness she helped Daine sit up slightly and drink the liquid.

"This will help you while you sleep. It will keep your soul in this realm, as opposed to it trying to return to your body in the mortal realm. Now, rest, we will talk more when you wake." The goblet and bottle dissolved into the air and Martica stroked Daine's brow tenderly. In mere seconds Daine had drifted back to sleep. Martica smiled at the sleeping form.

"Legends, always so young," she muttered before dimming the lights and disappearing as her brother had done earlier.

**Ah, another chapter completed. Sorry, I know I started this story about FIVE years ago, but I was very young then and some kinda busy! Not that I'm not hella busy now, but every now and again I like to pretend that I'm not and right something that makes me happy! As always, thank you so much for reading and I will TRY REALLY REALLY HARD to get the next chapter out sooner than this one. Later! **


	4. You Want Me to What?

**Chapter 4**

**You Want me to What?**

"Please, just keep him sedated as long as you can…"

"You know we're going to have to pull him up soon. He's been under for almost four days without the reprieve of consciousness. He was already magically drawn too, which was a terrible time to keep him sedated," Briana said firmly.

"You don't think I'm aware of that?" Alanna snapped, "This has all been done for his and everyone else's safety. Do you think I'm some kind of monster? I know the risks, but the other consequences out-weighed them! Just please keep him sedated until he gets home to the castle." Brianna looked slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't have done this if you didn't think it was the best course of action. I'm sure one more day wouldn't be too damaging. I'm just afraid…"

"I know. It worries me too, but you don't know him as I do. He is most likely not long for this world anymore."

"Right. Well, I'll give him the potion in a few hours and then I'll ride with him on the way back at dawn tomorrow."

"Thank you Briana. Knowing that he will be in your direct care will put me greatly at ease over him. I…"

"Alanna," she was cut off by Jonathan's surprising appearance in the healer's tent. Briana curtseyed quickly to the king and to keep up appearances Alanna gave a brief bow to him also. Jonathan nodded his head to both of them.

"I'm sorry Healer Brianna, to barge in unannounced like this, but I must talk to Alanna right away." Briana waved her hand at his apology and bowed to him as she moved to the tent exit.

"Let me know if something changes Alanna. Your majesty," she said quietly as she exited the tent.

"She's a good healer. Remind me to give her a raise when we get…"

"Jon, you're stalling." Alanna glared at him. She was not happy about being sent home. She wanted to be with Numair in order to comfort and protect him from himself. Part of her was ecstatic about seeing her family though. Jon looked into her eyes. He saw all of the emotions he'd been feeling swirling through their violet depths: guilt, regret, anger, sadness, frustration, and exhaustion. He exhaled deeply.

"Alanna I've come to ask you a favor. I want you to take Numair with you." Alanna looked at him sharply.

"What?"

"I think he should go with you so that you can keep an eye on him. Besides Daine, you were the only one he ever really listened to. Well, perhaps you and Onua. I'll probably send her to you once we get back to the castle."

"You can't ask her to move as pregnant as she is," Alanna muttered. She looked at Numair's long body. Even in his sleep he looked drawn and broken. A deep sigh sailed from her body.

"Do you want me to take him to his home or my home?"

"That will be up to you." Alanna nodded.

"Thanks Jon."

"Thayet and I will see to the funeral arrangements," he sighed again. "I'll get his body into a spare cart or something…"

"No. Tie him to a spare horse. I don't want a damn cart if we are attacked or need to go into hiding."

"Of course. I'll get him ready. Are you still leaving at the same time?"

"Yes, as soon as darkness falls we will be gone. He will stay with me until he is ready to go home." She added.

"I expected nothing less. Good luck. We'll be in contact soon." Alanna nodded and hugged her king.

"Good luck to you too. We don't need anymore deaths to be mourned." Jon embraced her in return and they bowed to one another be fore she turned to Numair and he exited the small, dark tent.

"Just hold on Numair. We'll get through this one way or the other." She squeezed his shoulder and left the tent to finish packing her things for her two and a half week journey home.

****************************

"Did you get everything set up?"

"Of course I've got everything set up! It's been ready for ages; we're just waiting for her to wake up!"

"Don't get cross with me you twit! I was double checking because you are the reason that everyone associates blond with dumb!"

"What! You ridiculous little…"

"Be still before you wake her up!"

"I'm awake," grumbled groggily through the room.

"Now look what you've done!"

"Me? You're the one who questioned me in a loud, accusatory tone!"

"Well if you had you for a brother you would question many things too."

"I have you for a sister, how many more questions need to be asked?"

"Why you," a loud cough interrupted the quarreling siblings. Instantly, Daine's head and chest were elevated gently and some cool water was eased down her dry throat.

"Thank you," she whispered as she was lowered back onto the pillows.

"How do you feel?" Joplyn asked as he felt her forehead. Daine blinked to clear her eyes of the haze that had filled them. She felt much better than she had the last time she'd awoken. Her body did not ache and her headache had lessened greatly. Rest seemed to have solved many of her problems.

"I feel…better," she replied steadily.

"Excellent! Are you hungry?" Daine's stomach answered for her. Immediately a silver platter of bread, cheese, eggs, and fruit appeared in Martica's hands. Joplyn propped her up with pillows until she was sitting up entirely. Once the room stopped spinning for Daine she reached out a hand for a large steaming mug that she assumed to be tea. Her hand gripped and regripped the cup several times before she realized that her body was too weak to lift the cup. Sensing her dismay, Martica's hand brushed over Daine's weak ones.

"Don't worry. Just give yourself a minute." Joplyn picked up the mug of tea and spooned a bit to Daine's lips. She blew on it gently before consuming the liquid. It was oddly thick and bittersweet.

"This tea will help you regain your strength," he said happily as he continues to feed the tea to Daine. Martica placed the tray on a table that had appeared over Daine's lap. After a few more swallows of tea, Daine reached for a slice of bread. She felt triumphant and silly as she bit into its firm crust.

"Thank you," she murmured as she grabbed a piece of cheese to go on her bread. Martica smiled.

"Of course. Now for business, oh keep eating please!" she said as Daine attempted to put the food down to pay more attention

"Yes food is important." Joplyn smiled as he grabbed a few grapes from the tray. "First we'll talk about your contact with the Mortal realms. You have chosen the black mage Numair Salmalín correct?"

"Yes," Daine answered through swallows of the tea.

"Good. Tonight, you will make contact with him. You may only communicate with your contact through the dream channels, meaning you can only talk to him when he is asleep. During these sessions you may tell him what you want but you will be advised on what you should and should not tell him later. The sessions can last for about an hour or so, but they must be limited to one a day. More than that provides strain on them, you, and us because we have to go through an entire process to set these links. Let's see… any questions?" Joplyn turned to face Daine's satiated eyes. The tray was looking much barer than it had when it had first appeared.

"Will he be able to talk to me?" She asked.

"Yes, Numair can speak to you through this connection. You two can converse as if you were both awake and living." Daine nodded.

"He's not going to take this well."

"Well after the meeting tonight, he will have no choice but to accept what is going on. You will find a way to keep him happy," Martica smiled gently. She cleared the tray and table away from Daine and reseated herself on Daine's right side.

"Now, this evening there will be a meeting explaining the reason you've been brought here and what they want you to do."

"Who are they?" Daine asked quickly. She was not too keen on getting involved in the complicated matters of the gods as she'd accidentally done in the past.

"Well the gods are involved, but mostly you will be dealing with the animal gods."

"That's fair dinkum!" She responded happily. Perhaps this odd change of events wouldn't become too complicated. The animal gods, like their mortal children, were loath to get involved in the twists and turns of the humans and their gods. Martica grinned at Daine's phrasing.

"Yes my dear. We know how you enjoy working with the animal gods. Anyway, there will be a meeting tonight with the animal gods and the Goddess. Truthfully, I think there is a good chance that this whole mess can be cleared up in possibly a week or so in your time. Then we can send you back, good as new!"

"I…I can go back?" Daine breathed. She wouldn't dare to hope.

"Of course! We just need you for this and then we can send you back to your body and your Numair." And suddenly the storm that was building inside Daine's head broke.

Well I found this sitting around and thought I'd throw it out there. Maybe I'll reread the series and remember where I was going with this. I hate to leave a story un-ended!


End file.
